Confianza
by Ashril
Summary: Trunks lo desea, pero Mai, tan conservadora como siempre, no cederá tan fácilmente.


_N/A: Dedicado a mi amiga Schala S._  
_Disclaimer: Dragon ball no me pertenece._

* * *

**Confianza  
**

* * *

Trunks había esperado ansioso llegara este día, lo había soñado por mucho tiempo y no había nada que deseara mas que vivir un momento así con ella, pero justo ahora ella estaba dudando...

—¿Tienes miedo?—. La miró frunciendo el ceño intentando leer su expresión.

—¡Por supuesto que no niño!—. Intentó sonar dura y segura pero su tono denotaba la realidad. Bajó la cara tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, le avergonzaba que un chico más joven que ella lograra ponerla así. Si Pilaf la viera estaría muy decepcionado de ella, ellos tenían un plan y debía apegarse a él, pero este chico de vedad lograba ponerla nerviosa.

Trunks dio un suspiro por milésima vez ¿Por qué no lo quería hacer?, se encontraba lleno de dudas al respecto. La verdad es que no comprendía por que se veía tan asustada. Su madre siempre le había dicho que las chicas aunque parecieran fuertes, físicamente eran delicadas y frágiles, que tenía que hacer las cosas con mucho cuidado, de manera suave y dulce, y justo es lo que pensaba hacer. Cuidaría a Mai en todo momento, ¿Qué ella no confiaba en él? ¿O es que acaso ella nunca…?

—Oh...—. La cara se le iluminó de repente cuando la comprensión llego a él— Lo entiendo, es que tú nunca…—. Una sonrisa dulce se dibujó en sus labios —Lo haré despacio lo prometo, seré gentil… —. Estiró su mano hacia ella. –Sólo toma mi mano.

—¡Pero qué niño pervertido! —. Dio un paso hacia atrás escondiendo su mano, no quería que la tocara, no quería acercarse más, ella misma estaba dudando de su convicción, sabía que si dudaba por un momento el aprovecharía el momento, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo había aprendido algunas cosas sobre él, entre ellas lo terco que podía llegar a ser.

—¡Oh, Vamos Mai! Mira, sólo tienes que dejarte llevar, si quieres puedes cerrar los ojos… —Le dijo casi en un susurro dando un paso hacia ella. — Prometo estarás en las nubes en un momento…—. De verdad deseaba que lo hicieran juntos, él lo había hecho muchas veces, pero nunca con alguien que le gustara como Mai, la verdad es que estaba muy ansioso por probar eso con ella, la imaginaba rodeada por sus brazos con todas esas sensaciones, sabía que para ella también sería agradable, quería que lo fuera, se moría por ver en su cara la emoción, quería verla disfrutar cada momento, pero primero tenía que convencerla. ¿Cómo sería ella justo en ese momento? ¿Qué cara pondría? En su imaginación se veía tan linda y perfecta. ¿Gritaría? Muchas veces había escuchado conversaciones de sus padres en las que su padre decía que su madre un día lo dejaría sordo, pero Mai era muy diferente a su madre y estaba claro con sólo ver lo sonrojada que se encontraba. Se veía tan adorable, que no quería otra cosa que acercarse a ella, acariciar su pelo, tocar sus suaves mejillas sonrojadas.

—Mira, ya sé que eres un niño moderno y todo eso, pero eso no es correcto—. La timidez emergió de ella, sus manos estaban sudando, y las retorcía una con otra, estaba nerviosa, su corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente. Miró los ojos azules de Trunks, se veía decidido y a la vez tan dulce, poco a poco iba doblando su resistencia, pero es que ella en el fondo de verdad deseaba hacerlo, pero ella estaba consciente de que no era correcto, él tenía razón, ya llevaban un tiempo de conocerse, no era como si apenas hubiera conocido al chico, he ahí otra razón que le preocupaba, si con sólo estar cerca de ella podía lograr que su pulso se acelerara, que sus manos temblaran, que el corazón quisiera escapar de su pecho, ¿Cómo sería el tenerlo tan… tan cerca de ella?. El sólo pensamiento la acaloro más. Pero agitó su cabeza sacándose los pensamientos, tener tanta cercanía con un chico no estaba bien, ya fuera que lo conociera o no.

Trunks suspiró de nuevo sentándose en el suelo, de vedad no entendía a las chicas, a veces pensaba que era más fácil pelear contra Boo que lograrlas hacer entender algo, además lo que él le estaba pidiendo no era algo tan descabellado, él la quería, jamás le pediría hacer algo que pudiera causarle algún daño. Incluso su padre que a veces era "un bruto" palabras de su madre, cuando lo hacían tenia cuidado, y eso era evidente, considerando su nivel de energía era obvio que tenía que contenerse demasiado. ¿Cómo haría su padre para convencer a su madre? Bueno ¿a quién engañaba?, ahí la cosa estaba más clara, seguro había sido su madre quien lo había convencido a él porque… bueno, la verdad no imaginaba a su papá tratando de convencerla. De igual manera según lo que había escuchado, su madre en el pasado había estado con Yamcha así que no era algo tan nuevo para ella.

Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en sus labios, los ojos azules con una mirada heredada de su padre se posaron en ella –No es por presumir, pero soy muy bueno, lo he hecho muchas veces—.

Mai se dejó caer frente a él, dejó por un momento la timidez para sonreír de manera lasciva. –El hacerlo solo no cuenta—

—Para que lo sepas lo he hecho con muchas personas—. Puntuó el chico. No pudo resistir la tentación de estirar su mano para tocar su cabello, le gustaba sentir su textura entre los dedos — Me gusta tu cabello — le dijo enroscando sus dedos en él. — Es muy suave… —dijo en un susurro acercándose más a ella.

Mai sentía que estaba temblando, pero no entendía por qué, debía alejarse de él, pero le fue imposible, solo podía permanecer quieta como un conejo asustado, permitiéndole tocarla de esa forma, no era correcto, no estaba bien, no debía, pero era muy relajante, él la tocaba de una manera tan suave.

—Entonces aceptas— le susurró nuevamente en el oído justo cuando ella más relajada se encontraba.

—¿Eh? –. Reaccionó rápidamente poniéndose de pie.— Ya te dije que no, no insistas, eres un chico tonto y terco.

Trunks se puso de pie también –. Vamos Mai no deberías asustarte, es algo muy normal, mis padres lo hacen todo el tiempo, aunque a mi padre no le gusta que nadie sepa de ese lado suyo – Mencionó quitándole seriedad al asunto.

—¡Pero ellos están casados!— respondió alterada cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda para que no viera lo sonrojada que estaba.

—Si bueno, pero no siempre fue así, y sabes… antes lo hacía con Yamcha y jamás estuvieron casados. Si de algo sirve saberlo, mi mamá dice que la primera vez que lo hizo con Yamcha él fue muy muy despacio, para que ella se acostumbrara, claro que con mi papá fue muy diferente, bueno mi mamá siempre anda diciendo que es un bruto pero igual se ve que lo disfruta, sino, no lo harían tan seguido. – empezó a desvariar.

Mai estaba completamente en shock por lo que Trunks le estaba contando, pero qué podía esperar, había conocido a Bulma en su juventud y siempre había sido una pervertida, por lo que no le sorprendía que no le molestara tanta cercanía con tantos hombres… y sin estar casada.

—¡Deja de contarme esas cosas! No tengo por que enterarme de lo que tu madre hace. ¡Pero qué chico tan tonto! –. Trató de mostrarse lo más indignada posible, quería que desistiera, quería que ya no se lo pidiera, porque en el fondo sabía que la convencería. Dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro antes de continuar sin verlo, por la vergüenza que sentía al admitirlo.

—Trunks, esto no está bien, compréndelo, un chico y una chica no pueden…—. No tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar, un repentino jalón la hizo chocar con algo duro pero a la vez suave, apretó los ojos por lo súbito del movimiento y cuando los abrió se encontró encarcelada entre los fuertes brazos de Trunks, completamente sonrojada levanto los ojos para toparse con dos orbes azules, y una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!—. Intentó inútilmente zafarse.

—Ni lo intentes, ya no aceptare un no por respuesta, así que lista o no, ¡allá vamos!— Gritó Trunks comenzando a elevarse. Mai al sentir el golpe súbito del aire en su cara apretó los ojos y abrazó con más fuerza a Trunks olvidando por completo su pudor.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos Mai— le susurró de manera dulce.

Al abrirlos, quedó impactada ante la belleza de la vista, era como estar observando el paraíso, y ¿cómo no? si se encontraban ahí, flotando sobre ese inmenso océano de nubes de un blanco brillante por la intensidad de la luz del sol reflejándose en ellas, y el brillante azul por todas partes. Muchas veces había volado, en hoverjet o incluso en los robots construidos por ella, pero esto era distinto, todo se veía diferente, y aunque hubiera imaginado que por la altura y la humedad de las nubes haría muchísimo frío, la tibieza que brotaba del cuerpo de Trunks la mantenía cómoda.

Trunks estaba encantado con la expresión de Mai se veía hermosa, con la emoción dibujada en sus ojos, con esa sonrisa que ni siquiera se había percatado que tenía, su cabello se ondeaba por las fluctuaciones de su ki, más que por el viento, se veía radiante, tan bella. En ese momento estaba sintiendo un sinfín de cosas que ni el mismo comprendía, sentía que incluso el aire se le escapaba y la abrazó más. Quería sentirla junto a él, ahí estando en el cielo, sin nadie más que ellos.

—Te dije que te gustaría— le susurró nuevamente—. No sé por qué tenías tanto miedo, además no voy a soltarte, la abrazó con más fuerza para reafirmar su punto.

—Ya te dije que no era que tuviera miedo a volar, lo que yo decía era que no era correcto estar así…—.bajó la voz sintiendo su rostro caliente nuevamente.

—¿Así? –. Intentó buscar su rostro confundido —¿Así como?

A Mai le costaba hablar, le daba mucha pena admitirlo, con un suspiro se armó de valor antes de continuar. –Así, abrazados, estas cosas no se deben hacer así como así, y menos con un chico que ni siquiera es tu novio. Y sabía que para volar tendrías que abrazarme.

—Ah, bueno… — Se sonrojó un poco. — si te molesta, si quieres solo tomaré tu mano. – Ofreció con sinceridad.

—¿Solo mi mano?, pero entonces caería—. Volteó hacia abajo.

—Te mostraré, ahora estamos solo flotando, quería que te acostumbraras primero a la altura— Dijo empezando a volar por el cielo. Mai pensó que el aire lastimaría sus ojos obligándola a cerrarlos, pero nuevamente el aura de Trunks evitaba que le pegara de lleno.

—Ahora te soltaré poco a poco— indicó Trunks.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso!— Gritó abrazándolo más fuerte.

—Confía en mi – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Mira por dónde vas!—Gritó algo preocupada con el hecho de chocar con un avión o una montaña o algo.

—No te preocupes, ya te lo dije soy todo un experto volando, mi papá me enseño desde que tenía 3 años, así que tu sólo déjate llevar y confía en mí, ¿está bien?

Y al mirar nuevamente sus ojos no pudo decir ni hacer otra cosa que asentir, la verdad es que confiaba en él, A lo largo de su vida, habían sido muy pocas personas en las que ella había llegado a confiar, algunas de ellas la había traicionado o decepcionado, hasta hace un tiempo solo podía confiar en su emperador y en Ch, pero al mirar nuevamente a Trunks se dio cuenta de que confiaba en él. Poco a poco se había ganado su confianza.

Aún en el aire, Trunks la giró, tomando con cuidado su cintura. –Abre tus brazos Mai, siente el aire en tu rostro—. Y ella lo hizo, era como si ella misma estuviera volando, sintió el viento en su rostro, se sentía viva, se sentía en total libertad, en ese lugar y en ese momento no había nada más, se olvidó de Pilaf, se olvidó de su plan para conseguir las esferas, se olvidó de todo excepto de ella, de lo que estaba sintiendo y de Trunks, quien ahora la sostenía solo por la mano y la miraba sonriendo. Y se perdió, se perdió en el azul del cielo, se perdió en el azul de los ojos de Trunks, se perdió en su sonrisa, y sobre todo se perdió en el sentimiento que apenas estaba descubriendo. Atravesaron el cielo, tocaron el mar, observaron cómo el cielo cambiaba de azul a naranja y luego se volvía negro iluminado por la luna y las estrellas.

Poco a poco bajaron nuevamente abrazados, al tocar el suelo permanecieron unos momentos mas así, juntos.

—Gracias… — Dijo casi en un susurro Mai

—No, gracias a ti—. le sonrió Trunks acomodando con suavidad un mechón negro tras su oreja. –Hace mucho que quería hacer esto contigo.

Se separaron lentamente, sin saber qué hacer ni decir, ambos estaban sonrojados, hasta que Trunks rompió el silencio. Volviendo a su pose despreocupada dirigió su mirada al cielo.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos, ¿recuerdas la vez de la palmera?—

El color rojo de nuevo tiñó las mejillas de Mai al recordar aquel momento. –Estaba inconsciente cuando me llevaste ahí, ¡mocoso depravado!—. Le gritó

—Y bueno, si el asunto por el que no querías volar conmigo era todo eso de que no debes abrazar a un chico que no es tu novio, tengo la solución…— Dijo sonrojándose.

—¿Cómo?— Lo miró curiosa

—Simple, entonces yo seré tu novio—. Se acercó rápidamente a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejándola pasmada.

* * *

Y bueno espero hayan disfrutado leyendo este fic como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, lo hice con cariño por petición de Schala =) la verdad es que estaba completamente bloqueada desde hace meses, no se me ocurría nada que escribir, he planeado tatas historias y no he logrado escribir ninguna por es esta historia es una sorpresa para mi. Muchas gracias a mis queridas amigas, a Dev por siempre estarme presionando digo apoyando para que escriba xD sabes que te amo y pronto me pondré a escribir de Vegeta xD jajaja. A Hildis por alegrarme con sus comentarios haciendo referencia a que le debo un fic de Tapion, a Romi, a Mya, a Aka que espero que en algún momento se pasen por aquí, a Cora (?) . Y gracias a Schala que aun siendo el fic para ella, le toco revisarlo antes jajaj.


End file.
